


The Things We Do For Love

by cuteunni



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: They use each other and they don't care.  This was from a prompt I got from Noona on tumblr





	The Things We Do For Love

Hwasa bites lightly at Moonbyul's hard nipple before pulling back to watch her. “Are you going to call out her name again?"

 

Moonbyul squirms, trying to get leverage, but she's pinned against the closet wall and can't get out from under Hwasa's body without knocking them both into a mess of clothes and kill heels. They were hidden in a closet, in Solar’s house, during a her house party. Both women unable to cope with the tension waiting for them down stairs.

 

Fucking in Solar’s closet was risky, but not nearly as risky as the bed or some of the other places they've dared to do this. Moonbyul secretly pinned for Solar but could never work up the nerve to express these feelings. Hwasa on the other hand let Wheein slip right out from between her fingers. 

 

Last time they'd done this, it'd been Solar that Moonbyul was picturing fucking her hard against the bathroom door. The name had slipped from her lips several times giving Hwasa fuel for teasing her ever since.

 

Moonbyul doesn't say anything, so Hwasa clears her throat and mimics the rapper. “Euh Solar!"

 

Moonbyul's head twists, which could be a no or could be simply her impatience for the orgasm Hwasa was building her up to. "Hwasa, please."

 

Hwasa took in the picture Moonbyul made right now. Moonbyul's top was pulled down, her breasts exposed and nipples taut from the cool air and Hwasa licking them. Moonbyul's pants and underwear were shoved down her thighs while Hwasa rubbed her body steadily.

 

She leaned in, her clothes pressing against Moonbyul's naked skin, her thigh pressing down against Moonbyul's. “Are you thinking about her right now?” she murmured in Moonbyul's ear.

 

There was no need for verbal confirmation. The way Moonbyul's cunt tightened around Hwasa's fingers gave it away.

 

Hwasa smiled, nipping at Moonbyul's ear. "I'll tell her, you know." Moonbyul shot her a wild look, and she added hastily, "If she was standing there, looking at you splayed out in the closet like this? I'd tell her how you feel around my fingers, how hot and slick you are thinking about her. I'd explain how I circle my thumb over your clit while my fingers fuck you just right."

 

Moonbyul's body began to jerk unsteadily. Hwasa had to swallow, her own breathing labored. "I'd tell Solar how good you taste. How when I go down on you, if I lick alongside your clit over and over and over just right, you get so tight, then I crook my fingers forward inside you and you come so hard you leave a puddle on the bed-"

 

Her words are cut off by Moonbyul clenching around her fingers and gasping through tight muscles for a long moment before she slumps down the wall, boneless and sated. 

 

Hwasa soothes her down from the orgasm, smiling to herself sadly. She really needs to share some of her fantasies with Moonbyul, especially the ones about Wheein. Hwasa has a feeling Moonbyul will appreciate them.


End file.
